1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a surgical system for use in minimally invasive procedures. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a system for a retrieval of a specimen from a minimally invasive surgical site.
2. Background of the Related Art
Laparoscopic and endoscopic surgical procedures are minimally invasive procedures in which operations are carried out within the body by means of elongated instruments inserted through small entrance or access openings in the body, e.g., an opening defined by a natural passageway of the body, an opening created by a tissue piercing instrument (e.g., a trocar), etc.
Minimally invasive procedures are often used to partially or totally remove body tissue or organs from the interior of the body, e.g., nephrectomy, cholecystectomy and other such procedures. During such procedures, it is common that affected tissue or organ must be removed via the access opening in the skin, or through a cannula. Various types of entrapment devices are known in the art to facilitate this procedure.
Many entrapment devices are configured to decrease a volume of a tissue or otherwise reshape a tissue to facilitate a removal of the tissue. For example, a specimen retrieval bag including a morcellation means configured to percutaneously debulk tissue may be utilized. In another example, a specimen retrieval device includes a drawstring to decrease the volume of a specimen retrieval bag and a tissue therein. Entrapment devices are ideally of minimal volume and/or cross-section to facilitate a passage thereof through an opening and a maneuvering thereof in an internal cavity. There is a continuing need for improved specimen retrieval devices of decreased volume and improved maneuverability. There further remains a need for improved methods of removing a specimen from a bodily opening.